Way Better than Porn
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Teito wakes up during the middle of the night and finds a certain bishop waiting for him. TeitoxFrau. Slight lemon. Oneshot ?


Way Better than Porn

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine ^^. There may be a possible change to this in the future, but who knows. What do you guys think?**

The open window allowed a cool breeze to drift inside, alerting the sklave of a presence. He peeked with one eye to make sure that the blond sleeping soundly from across the room would not wake up.

He cupped the pink fyulong with his hands and gently rested him on the pillow. Teito stood by the windowsill, noticing a dark figure with blond hair standing on the edge of the walls.

Teito slowly crept out of the room, gently closing the door as to not alert Hakuren of his late night rendezvous. He walked down the deep corridor, noticing three nuns laying on each other in exhaustion and rest.

He passed by the rooms of other candidates and through the open door to the training grounds that he and Castor conducted their late night sessions on.

Teito took steady steps as he walked towards the large fountain only to be greeted by Razette. She smiled at him and pointed to the man waiting.

He approached the figure with caution due to the current events involving Kor that had been occurring recently in District 7.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same, ya damned brat." The man frowned as he was greeted by Teito in his own fashion.

He gritted his teeth and swung his arms in gestures as he spoke. "You're a perverted bishop probably coming home from one of his-"

"His what?" Frau's bored expression ignited Teito. Razette watched curiously as Teito was brought into a kiss.

His emerald green eyes shot open with shock as his mouth was invaded by the older man's. He pulled back and added.

"You're drunk." He wiped his mouth with disgust.

"Am I?" The blond man smiled devilishly as Teito pouted and looked away to recover himself.

Razette teased Teito as she turned her head into Frau making kissing faces. He turned back to the man.

"Why did you want me out here?"

The man stepped from the shadows and produced his full figure bathed with moonlight. His hair turned into a slightly bleach blond color.

Teito stepped back for each step Frau took in advance until he fell into the fountain. Frau peered over the edge of the fountain to examine the troublesome brunet. Razette swam to the struggling boy and helped him to the surface.

Frau sat on the edge and watched Teito and Rzette emerge, slightly annoyed at how unaware he was of the surroundings. The older man grabbed him and picked him up without his consent.

"How about we go to my room, or you could get sick out here."

Teito couldn't respond before he was carried away. Frau's chest was warm in spite of the cold weather tonight. Naturally, his head was drawn into the warm, but the fact that it belonged to such a person was enough to repel him.

He was intent on leaving but a tingling feeling ran up and down his spine everytime he recalled the thought of their tongues touching.

Frau tasted sweet like the tea Labrador had once given him. He fingered his lips and hung his head out, away from the amused blond. Teito shut his eyes and thought about Mikage, asking him for advice.

_"Well, Teito. I don't know. If I was alive, I'd say run for it, but since I'm out of the picture it's up to you. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy and I'm pretty sure we all know that this would make you really happy." His signature grin lingered on in Teito's mind. _

_"Damn Mikage. What kind of advice is that."_

_The passive blond shrugged and smiled as if he was anticipating tonight's events. Mikage yawned and then waved at Teito as he disappeared. _

Frau unlocked the door and entered, laying Teito on the bed before standing next to his coffin. He took off his dampened coat and set it on the casket.

Teito noticed a tattoo on his back and was about to ask before interrupted. The blunt man threw a change of clothes on his head.

"They're dry, unlike the ones you currently have on." Teito grumbled before turning his back on the man and undressing. His clothes came off unwillingly as the slowly trudged against his skin.

The resistance caused Teito to put more effort into it and fall backwards on his head to the floor. His wet gown smacked Frau on the forehead and sent him backwards.

Teito scrambled to get in an upright position as Frau removed the wet cloth.

"What the hell was that ya damned brat?" He peered from over his casket in frustration as he held the article of clothing with his hand, propelling it back to the owner.

Teito's words fumbled out of his mouth as the embarassment of being seen in the same boxers that the perverted older man had once thrown in the fountain tinged his face pink.

Frau looked cooly at him, nerving him as his thumbs clung onto the waistband of his boxers. He ignored the question and faced the opposite direction of Frau.

"Do you mind?" He turned his head back to watch the blond.

"Not at all." Frau pulled out a porno that he had kept underneath his casket and began to read it. His eyes wandered time to time to the embarassed teen.

He poured himself a cup of tea and began to sip it before he heard Teito sneeze. He set down his book and poured Teito a cup. Frau offered him the cup in which he took it cautiously and sniffed it before taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

The hot liquid travelled down his throat and pooled in his stomach creating a warm sensation.

Teito felt light headed before his senses cleared up and he felt rejuvinated. He layed on his back as he watched the man sip tea and look at porn. He breathed deeply and slowly as perverted thoughts invaded his head.

He wanted to tear off the leather that the other had been wearing and explore Frau's body with his tongue. He couldn't believe that the thought crossed his mind.

Shaking his head to clear himself of the impure thoughts, Teito covered his face with a hand in disatisfaction. Frau hadn't turned a single page for he had been too involved in watching the brunet make a scene. His eyes sparkled everytime he switched from porn to Teito.

The brunet seemed to have become posessed by his curiosity and walked over to the unsuspected man. He sat on his lap and closed his eyes in content. Frau didn't know how to react to the situation other than blushing and trying to his best ability to maintain his self-control.

Teito grinned and wrapped his left arm around Frau's neck, pulling him into another kiss. He gently tugged on the blond hair as he guided the captivated man's lips to his own. He dropped his book as his mouth was taken prisoner from the lustful teen. Teito slowly began to grind his hips as Frau physically reacted.

Frau's curious hands reached from underneath his new robe and slid them up. His right hand played with his nipple as the other traced over his muscle lines. Teito's moan was captured by the other man's mouth and the battle for dominance in the interlocked mouths came to a turn as Teito began to take control.

His skin absorbed the moonlight and his body was diminutive compared to the bishop's. His wet boxers had been discarded minutes ago. Frau felt his member grow erect as it slid down his thigh between the tight leather he wore and Teito.

He exhaled in pleasure as the small sklave caused much needed friction in the groin area. Frau completely removed his robes and pressed his right hand against Teito's erection.

He pumped the gasping teen as his left hand traced patterns on Teito's abdomen. He pulled away from his mouth leaving them both gasping for air. Frau's tongue slid down Teito's nape and then to his ear.

The inexperienced boy had never gone through this before and the only thing clear in his mind was release.

His barbaric instincts could not contemplate the consequences of his actions. All he knew was that his mind was about to explode as he neared his climax.

Frau had finally grown erect as Teito climaxed. He shot his hot seed on his chest and then on Frau's hand.

The god picked up Teito in a bridal fashion and laid him down on bed, licking away the mess as it slid down to stomach. The older man grinned before his thoughts flooded back to him.

Teito laid flushed on the bed as Frau hung his head low. He could still see his erection pressing against his thigh but couldn't bring himself to go through.

He vowed he'd protect Teito and never hurt him by any means. Teito was up and ready to reciprocate before the man said softly.

"Sleep."

The collar on his neck functioned, causing Teito to fall down in drowsiness and sleep peacefully. He dressed Teito and left him on the bed, although he was unsatisfied he knew he did the right thing.

He cast away his porno and stared outside, waiting until the morning; where Teito would awaken.

_"This was definitely way better than porn," Frau thought," I was always more of a hands-on type of guy anyways._

He chuckled as he watched the sky grow brighter.


End file.
